¡Qué tiemble Hogwarts!
by Loka Lupin
Summary: compartido con Trasna Black...hemos vuelto a reescribir la historia, que para que sea un pokito mas facil de leer, ya k los tres primeros capitulo no me gustaban na!aunke siguen practicamente igual reviews, porfilin.
1. Hogwarts y Taurus

ADVERTENCIAS A LOS LECTORES:

si tienes la intención de encontrar un ff serio, olvídate. Esto es para tomárselo a coña.

no esperamos hacer el ff del año así que no esperes encontrártelo.

sino tienes sentido de humor, no sigas leyendo.

Capítulo I. Hogwarts Taurus.

Situemos: nos encontramos en el final del 5º curso, durante las agobiantes semanas de estudios para los TIMOS. Como ya supondréis, Hermione está agobiadísima, Harry estudia lo que puede, y Ron está a rascar a barriga, osea sin hacer nada.

Esto es un agobio –protesta Ron recostado sobre un mullido sofa en enfrente del fuego.

Agobio dices tú! –y Hermione desesperada le tira un libro a la cabeza, como vía de escape para su furia contenida.

¡Aaaaayyyyyy! Eso duele –dice Ron-. Y mucho.

Queréis parar de una vez –grita Harry intentado poner paz.

En esos momentos entra el super mega guay del Premio anual de Gryffindor mascando chicle, con su andar prepotente, y su tupe último modelo.

hola boys and girls que preparáis los TIMOS, tengo que daros una super noticia, para vosotros, claro –dijo con desden, y empezó a soltar un discurso como una grabadora parlante: Se os comunica que este curso se realizará una prueba extra...

¡Queeeee! Como no avisan antes, no voy a poder estudiar! –grita Hermione.

¡Oyes, tía vulgar de pelos enmarañados! Ni se te ocurra volver a interrumpirme – (Sin comentarios, me encanta los pijos): bueno a lo que iba: que se realizará al finalizar los TIMOS y los ocho mejores del curso tendrán que irse durante el verano a una isla perdida en el Mediterráneo para participar en una congregación europea con diversos colegios, para poner a prueba el nivel de los estudiantes. Se les dará más detalles durante la cena. –ya se acabó la grabadora parlante-. Ala, me las piro vampiro que necesito retocar mi maquillaje-. Y sale de la sala común.

Menudo tipejo–comenta Harry-. El premio le tocó en una tómbola.

Ja- dice Ron cogiendo el bolso de Lavander y dándole vueltas sobre su cabeza-. Te juro por Snoopi que me lo dieron los profes...

Las carcajadas que siguieron este comentario provocó que hasta Hermione se riera con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidando toda tensión de los exámenes.

Y en un remoto lugar de España, se encuentra el colegio Taurus, donde se realizan los mismos TIMOS por los alumnos del 5º año. Este colegio también cuentan con cuatro casas: Chrysaetos( escudo :aguila real blanca con el fondo negro, donde se valora la rebeldía), Thèr (escudo: pantera negra con el fondo amarillo, y se valora la astucia), Lutra (escudo: nutria amarilla con fondo violeta, y se valora la pillería), y Cinereux (escudo: koala violeta con fondo blanco donde se valora la sinceridad). Cada una cuenta con dos ganadores, los cuales aun no se han enterado de lo que les espera, y nosotras vamos a presentarlos, para poder conocerlos.

Y ahora: luceeeeessss, cámaraaaassss y ACCIÓOOON

Y en la primera casa Chrysaetos tenemos a Marta y aaaaa Lucas! Como bien representa a su casa, son rebeldes y con unas grandes ansias de libertad. En cuanto a ella, podrías decir que es buena, cuando tu lo eres con ella, porque sino... y en cuanto a él es bastante simple, pero que eso no os amargue la fiesta, porque en situaciones peliagudas, aflora su gran valor.

Continuamos con Thèr, donde se encuentran Clara yyyyy Mauro! Estos son muy astutos (-Queee evidencia) y ella es capaz de matar a medio mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que él no haría nada que no le aportara beneficios.

Luego aparece Lutra cooooon Iria y Miguel! Los dos muy pillos (uy, me acabo de enterar). Ella con su personalidad "desbordante" (más bien inclasificable) y él... pues de la misma pasta.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, encontramos la casa Cinereux representada pooooor Kelly y Bykator. Nuestros sinceros amigos (uf, cuanto léxico, cuanto vocabulario). Ella una trabajadora inata y él todo lo contrario.

ei, que alguien quite a ese inútil del plató!

Que aún estamos en antena!

Ups!

Corten.

¿Qué plató, que antena, pero que decís-preguntón Kelly-.¿ Otra vez desvariando?

-Pero si no, nos aburrimos –contestaron Clara y Marta

-Eso, que un poco de humor no está mal.-.las defendió Iria.

-Un poco de humor, un poco de humor.-se burló Kelly-. Estamos con los TIMOS y lo único que se os ocurre es decir tonterías.

-Relájate chica. Que un día de estos te da algo.-la intentó tranquilizar Marta.

-TÓMATE UNA TILA-. le gritó Clara desde una distancia prudencial.

-TÓMATELA TÚ, CACHO PUERCA-. le contestó también Kelly a grito pelado.

-DEJAR DE BERREAR GUARRAS-. intentó detener la pelea Iria, cosa bastante difícil.

-Kell relájate.-. intentó consolarla su novio, Bykator.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE.-.estalló contra su novio.

-A TI LO QUE TE PASA ES QUE TIENES LA REGLA-. soltó a bocajarro Miguel.

¡MACHISTA-.le soltaron Clara e Iria.

¡CHINCHAROS FEMENISTAS-.se defendió él.

-Oye Lucas, no están pa'lla-le comentó por lo bajo Marta al nombrado.

-Ja, como si fueran los únicos-. Le insinuó Lucas.

-PERO TÚ QUE INSINUAS-.le soltó una cabreada Marta.

-QUE ESTÁS COMO UNA CALDERETA-.le espetó él.

-MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR, DEPRAVADO MENTAL-.le chinchó Marta.

-DEPRAVADA TU MADRE-.se defendió Miguel pensando que eso iba por él(será egocéntrico el tipo)

-LA TUYA-.saltó alguien que estaba también en la clase.

-QUE NADIE ESTÁ HABLANDO alguien más.

-HOMÓFOBO-.si por aquí sigue apareciendo más gente.

-GUARRA, COMO TE ENGANCHE LOS PELOS QUEDAS SIN ELLOS-.saltó alguna chavala que estaba de paso.

-EN EL BARRO, PELEA EN EL BARRO -.gritó algún pervertido que no tenía nada más que hacer.

-VENGA QUE LO CONJURO-.soltó otro pervertido.

BOOOMMM .una puerta se acaba de abrir. Allí estaba el profesor Porto, conocido en todo el colegio por ser el mas cascarrabias de los cascarrabias.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ-les gritó su profesor "favorito" (en menuda se han metido)-.! SE ESCUCHAN LOS GRITOS DESDE LA OTRA PUNTA DEL CASTILLO! TODOS CASTIGADOS! DURANTE UN MES! Y QUIEN PROTESTE SE QUEDA DOS!

-Ja! Si solo quedan tres días de cole YA ME DIRÁ COMO NOS CASTIGARÁ UN MES.-soltó el más tonto que se debía de encontrar allí para decirle eso a un profesor, y sobre todo a ese.

-No se preocupen, gracias a vuestro compañero, para el próximo curso pasaréis tres meses-se contentó Porto-. ¡¡¡¡LIMPIANDO TODO EL CASTILLO!

El profesor se dio media vuelta, y salió de la clase. Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la clase, fue sometido a censura...

¿Quueeee-.se inquietó Marta.

¿Y me voy a quedar sin saberlo-.protestó Lucas.

-Pues improvisemos-.solucionó el problema Clara.

¿QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE HABLÓ-.saltó una compañera de clase.

-COMO TE ENGANCHE...-.le amenazó otro.

-NO SALES VIVO-.siguió amenazando alguién que en ese momento aún no había abierto su boca, pero ahora si.

-ESOS DIENTES VAN A VOLAR-.y seguimos, que en el mundo no sabemos soltar otra cosa que amenazas.

-PERO ALGUIEN SABE QUIEN FUE-.preguntó alguien que se paró a pensar un poco.

-Ehhhh...-.fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Bueno...-y siguen sin ocurrírseles nada.

-Pues...-.que poco imaginación.

-FUE ÉL SEGURO-.saltó alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-COGEDLE-.gritó el resto de la clase.

Bueno, supongo que mas o menos ya los conocéis...

Era una mañana de verano cuando la blanca lechuza de Harry entro por la ventana de su habitación en Privet Drive portando una carta. Harry leyó el remitente: A.M.E.E.

¿Qué? Ah, Asociación Mágica de Escuelas Europeas –se dio cuenta cuando abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

Estimado Sr. Potter:

Le comunicamos que ha sido usted selección para ser uno de los representantes de Hogwarts para participar en el Campeonato Europeo de Magia para jóvenes que se estrena este año(adjunto el impreso). Las pruebas tendrán lugar del 1 de julio al 1 de agosto en la isla mágica del Mediterráneo. Deberá pasarse por la estación de King's Cross el 30 de junio y viajar a Hogwarts, para preparar el viaje.

Atentamente,

Manuel Garrido

Director general del A.M.E.E.

Harry leyó el papel adjunto:

Los miembros del A.M.E.E. han decidido que:

anualmente se celebrará un torneo entre las escuelas europeas.

Se efectuará en el mediterráneo por ser un lugar neutral.

Se realiza para fomentar el intercambio de cultura y el acercamiento de los jóvenes entre ellos.

El torneo consta de 5 pruebas: 1º prueba de inteligencia –5 de julio.

2º prueba de conocimientos –10 de julio

3º prueba de hechizos –15 de julio

4º prueba de transformaciones –20 de julio

5º prueba de Artes Oscuras –25 de julio

El resultado de las pruebas se dará el 28 de julio

El 29 de julio se celebrará un baile donde se entregará la Copa del Torneo Europeo de Magia

Harry estaba en estado de shock:

Estaré todo el verano sin los Dursley! –reaccionó al fin. Estaba tan contento que se puso a saltar sobre la cama, y saltó tan alto que se dio con la cabeza en el techo.

PERO QUE SON TODOS ESOS RUIDOS –rugió tío Vernon.

Harry salió al pasillo para darle la nueva a su tío.

Me piro –gritó entusiasmado tirandole la carta a tío Vernon.

Por la cara del susodicho se transmitían dos sensaciones: alegría y fastidio. Estaba alegre pues se desharía de su sobrino mucho antes de lo previsto, pero fastidiado pues el chico estaba feliz. Al pensar en la posibilidad de decirle que no, se acordó del padrino del chico, y pensó que no era conveniente no dejarlo ir. No tenia remedio.

Harry se acordó de sus amigos. ¡No sabía si ellos estaban invitados! Tendría que mandarles una lechuza rápidamente. Corrió a su habitación y se encontró con dos lechuzas en ella: una era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, a la que Harry tuvo que esquivar cuando esta se acercó al el como una bala, y otra más que debía ser la de Hermione.

Leyó las cartas de sus amigos, y supo que ellos también estaban invitados. Se pasarían un mes en una isla perdida en el mediterráneo. ¡YUJU!( que envidia, ya me gustaría a mí)


	2. Viaje en el tren

N/A ahora como tenemos muchas cosas que criticar cada vez k hable una de nosotras ponemos nuestro apodo: Loka o Trasna.

Por cierto, si no recibimos r/r no sabemos si os gusta, y así no seguiremos.

CAPITULO II. VIAJE EN EL TREN.

Tío Vernon había aceptado, a regañadientes, llevar a Harry a King's Cross. Durante todo el viaje se había dedicado a gruñir, y Harry, por precaución, no dijo nada.

Nada más bajar del coche cuando llegaron a la estación, casi sin darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta, Vernon salió como un cohete para su casa otra vez.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del shock de semejante huída, Harry cogió un carrito y se dirigió al anden 9 ¾. En cuanto atravesó la barrera, divisó a todos los Weasley besuqueando a Ron; y Hermione, que lo había visto, lo agarró de un brazo para meterlo en el tren antes de que la madre de Ron se apoderada de él.

-¡Ufffff! – suspiró Hermione-. Menos mal que no nos han visto(Loka: a mi tampoco me gustaría)

-¿No se enfadarán? –pregunta Harry...

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger –los saluda Dumbledore-. ¿Dónde está su amigo Weasley?

-Eh.. Está..Bueno... –balbucea Harry.

-... está despidiéndose de su familia (Trasna: luchando contra una jauría, diría yo)-. Responde rápidamente Hermione.

-Como podrán comprobar hay estudiantes que no conocen.-les explicó Dumbledore como si ni siquiera ellos le hubieran dicho nada-. Estos pertenecen a los diferentes colegios participantes del torneo. No se preocupen por los idiomas. Se ha hechizado el tren para entenderse con todos.

-Ya lo había notado...-le dijo suavemente Hermione, aunque fue interrumpida.

De repente entra Ron, escapándose de múltiples brazos que querían atraparlo, para toparse de frente al director. Ron llevaba la camisa media abierta y fuera de los pantalones; la corbata aflojada y estaba todo despeinado (Trasna: nada, si acababa de salir de una peleilla de gladiadores).

-¿Señor Weasley? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –pregunta Dumbledore con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una media sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

-Nada, me estaba despidiendo de la familia. Es que mi madre es un poco... efusiva(Loka: Un poco?Yo diría que demasiado) –responde Ron mientras limpiaba las marcas del pintalabios de su madre.

-Les dejo que se acomoden. Me voy para el compartimiento de los directores.-comentó Dumbledore mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

-Podéis reíros, no os preocupéis por mi -. Les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione que se estaba agarrando a la puerta del compartimiento, muertos de risa-. Pero tranquilos, me vengaré!

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un compartimiento vacío al final del tren. Miraron hacia la ventana, y se encontraron todo oscuro, como en un túnel.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué es eso-preguntó Ron.

-¡¡Ron! Parece mentira que vivas en el mundo mágico.-le dijo hastiada Hermione-. Estamos atravesando una de los túneles que unen Reino Unido con el resto de Europa.

-Pues bueno sabelotodo, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos-le dijo, ya que no le gustaba que le corrigieran, y mucho menos Hermione.

-Si te fijaras en el cartel que hay pegado en la puerta, sabrías el recorrido.-le contestó esta con superioridad-. La siguiente parada será España.

-Es la primera vez que salgo de Reino Unido.-comentó Harry la primera parvada que se le ocurrió para parar una segura pelea entre sus dos amigos.

De repente, el tren frenó en seco haciendo que Ron se diera un cabezazo contra la pared.

-¡¡¡Ron-exclamó preocupada Hermione-.¡¡¡ Podrías haber roto la pared.!

-Si, gracias por preguntar Hermione, me encuentro perfectamente-. Dijo con aire sarcástico.

-Ei, fijaros.-les dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana, y parando otra pelea segura.

Hermione y Ron se asomaron a la ventana y vieron la estación abarrotada de gente gritando y despidiéndose.

-Pero ¿cuántos son-preguntó preocupado Ron, ya que supuestamente el premio anual había dicho que solo ocho alumnos de cada colegio irían.

-Supongo que los de uniforme.-propuso Harry, a modo de experto.

-¡¡¡Sólo-se extrañó Ron-. ¿Y el resto?

En la estación:

-...¡¡¡¡que si, mamaaaa-le decía clara por quincuagésima vez a su madre.

-¡Hei, Iria, pon otra vez la de orgía cartoon-le pidió Marta a la nombrada.

-¡Vooooooooy- dice poniendo otra vez la canción en su radio muggle.

-¡Vacaaaaaaaaaa-le salta Miguel, arrancando una mirada asesina de la chica.(Trasna: es una broma gallega: boy es buey)

-¡Directora Heiltunen! ¿No tendríamos que subir ya-preguntó el estudiante modelo(según la directora claro), Mauro

-Tienes razón.-le confirmó la directora Heila Heiltunen. -.Chiiiiicoooooos! Atención, por favor, id subiendo ORDENADAMENTE al tren.

Los ocho chicos se dirigieron en estampida hacia la entrada.

-¡Oh! Menuda recua-se asustó Hermione-

El tren volvió a ponerse en marcha.

En el pasillo:

-¡JUERGA-soltó alguno de los estudiantes de Taurus.

-TENEMOS FIESTA!

-¡Chicos, comportaos-les reprendió la directora.

-¡Siiiiiii, directora Heiltunen-le contestaron con cara de corderos a punto de ser degollados.

-Bien...-acabó por decir, aunque no muy confiada-.¡Todos a sentarse!

-Juraría haber visto a los padres descorchando champán...-comentó Ron, como no mirando muy normal esas acciones provenientes de los padres.

-¡No me extrañaría-le secundó Harry, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraba.

-¿Se puede-preguntó una chica morena de piel por el sol, con el pelo negro y largo, y unos ojos castaños muy brillantes, debido a la emoción supuso Hermione, aunque si la conociera sabría que se debía al hecho de que estaba viendo a dos chicos guapos, que se acobardaron con la mirada de la susodicha.

-Em...-dudó un poco Hermione-.Si, ¿por qué no?

-Gracias...-respondió un chico alto, delgado, de piel pálida. Sus ojos eran claros, de un color sin determinar, y el pelo era castaño oscuro, y lo tenía un poco largo.-¡Menudo llenón-comentó intentando romper el silencio que se hizo después de su entrada.

-Vaya, tu no eres español, ¿verdad-intentó consolidar una conversación con los dos chicos que acababan de entrar.

-No, soy argentino-le respondió sonriente el chico, pero me vine para acá...-pero fue interrumpido cuanto la puerta se abrió y por ellas asomó una cabeza.

-¿Se puedeeeee-preguntó una voz de una chica. Era alta y delgada, aunque no en demasiado. Su pelo era negro como la noche, y los ojos color miel. Ella también tenía la piel pálida-. Anda, pero si estáis aquiiiii-exclamó al fijarse en las personas que había en el compartimiento-. Hei, Marta vente pa'qui

-¡oh! Nooooo...-susurró asustado Hermione.

-¿…Decías…-preguntó Clara, que la había oído murmurar algo.

-No…nada, nada…-intentó salir de apuro Hermione.

-¡MALDITO CAPULLO-entró gritando la chica que había llamado la de los ojos como la miel. Esta también era alta y esbelta aunque su pelo era de un marrón con reflejos dorados. Su ojos era oscuros, aunque grandes y vivos. Al contrario de dos de sus compañeros estaba morena, y parecía una verdadera chica latina.

-¿Quién, yo-exclamó indignado el chico argentino.

-No, el estúpido del rubiales-lo tranquilizó ella.

-Estúpido pero cachondo-lo defendió un poco la chica que había entrado antes que la otra.

-¿Queeeee-exclamó escandalizado la chica que había entrado primero- ¡Fuisteis a ver cachondos y no me avisáis!

-Ya empezamos-se quejó audiblemente el argentino.

-Que quieres, los ojos están para ver...-se defendió la tercera chica que había entrado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Pero no era un idiota? –siguió preguntó la ahora no tan escandalizado morena.

-Eso no quita que esté bueno...-le espetó con una sonrisa maligna la de los ojos miel.

- ¡Lo que nos espera-exclamó muy bajito Hermione, completamente horrorizada.

-¿ Decías-le preguntó la chica apoyada en el umbral.-Por cierto, no nos han presentado. Yo soy Marta, esta que entró conmigo es Clara, y esos de ahí son Miguel e Iria...-pero no pudo continuar , ya que alguien le tocó en el hombro para poder entrar y ellas se tuvo que apartar un poco.

-Así que estabais aquí-.Exclamó un chico alto, también delgado, y con la piel morena, aunque no tanto como su compañera. Sus ojos eran verdes, aun más espectaculares que los de Harry. El pelo lo llevaba corto, salvo por una cresta que tenía en el flequillo, aunque no muy alta. (Esa es la moda que hay por aquí, así que no os extrañéis)

-¡Aún vienen más-susurró de vuelta Hermione-. Se multiplican.

-¿Decías-le preguntó Clara.

-Mira que habla bajo esta mujer.-se quejó Miguel, y Ron le dirigió una mirada complacida, aunque no fue bien vista por Hermione.

-¿Habéis visto a Kelly y Bykator-preguntó un chico que entró detrás del pelo pincho, y terminó empujando un poco fuerte a Marta, para poder entrar. Este estaba un poco delgado de más, pero se veía muy bien, algo en lo que se fijo Hermione, y no le agradó a Ron. Sus ojos eran de un negro hipnótico, y su pelo del mismo color. Tenía la piel pálida, aunque no tanto como Clara.

-Eso ni se pregunta.-le respondió Marta con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara, mientras se fijaba en Harry y Ron, que se estaban poniendo un poco colorados por el escrutinio de la chica.

-¿Tú qué crees que están haciendo-le contra preguntó Clara, mientras hacía un escrutinio como su compañera, y de esta, tanto Ron como Harry giraron la cara, lo que aumento la sonrisa de Clara.

-Explorar los lavabos...-dijo inocentemente Iria, y como ya había hecho el escrutinio anteriormente, se miraba las uñas, para distraerse un poco-

-...y estudiando anatomía humana...-la secundó Miguel, el argentino, mirando hacia el chico como si este fuera un poco...despistado(vamos, que lo que quería a dar a entender era que el tipo era algo corto)

-¿No ves que llevan todo el verano sin verse-le explicó Marta, que ya acababa de sondear el compartimiento, y ahora estaba al lado del chico que entró antes que él que había preguntado, el de los ojos verdes

-Lo pillo...que lo pillo.-se indignó ya que sus compañeros se estaban burlando de él abiertamente, y al lado de extraños-. Bueno, ya que nadie tiene pensado presentarnos, yo soy Mauro, y este Lucas-. El susodicho saludó con una sonrisa algo seductora, que no le gustó a Ron, ya que estaba encontrando mucha competencia entre los españoles esos.

De repente hubo otro frenazo, que provocó el efecto dominó: Mauro se cayó encima de Lucas; este a su vez, encima de Marta, que se cayó encima de Clara, que fue a parar encima de Harry y este de Ron que se empotró contra la pared.

-¡Ahhh-exclamaron todos con dolor, menos Mauro que estaba cómodamente sentado.

- ME APLASTÁIS-se quejó con un berrido Ron, que casi dejó sordo al pobre Harry.

-Marta quiiiiiitaaaaaa...-le dijo Clara, que ya se empezaba a cansar de esa situación, sobre todo si ella no estaba cómoda, ya que seguro que sino ya se estaría riendo como una desquiciada.

-Lucas no te quites...-le dijo Marta con voz melosa, ya que sabía que eso ponía de los nervios a Clara, y era algo que le gustaba mucho.

-Más quisieras...-se burló Lucas.

-Dios, por lo menos estoy encima...-se alegró Mauro, que era el que había tenido más suerte, de momento.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos-se dirigió Harry a los allí presentes.

-No quiero romper este momento tan mágico.-respondió Iria con falsa amabilidad, dado que Hermione parecía no enterarse de nada, ya que estaba en shock.

-Que desgracia.-se quejó Hermione, que se había recuperado del shock, y ya estaba a punto de la locura como eso siguiera así.

-¿Cómo-le preguntó Miguel, que aún estando muy atento a sus compañeros se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba-. Hay que aprender a hablar más alto.

De pronto, hubo otro frenazo, y un cambio de sentido: Mauro se cayó de la maravillosa torre, quedando sentado por fin en el sillón, y se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, que desapareció cuando Lucas le vino encima. Lucas ni tiempo tuvo de asimilar el cambio de situación cuando Marta se le cayó encima de las piernas. Pero esta tampoco tuvo mucha suerte, dado que se le vino Clara, sin consideración .. Pero no acabó ahí. El efecto domino siguió, y el siguiente fue Harry, que aunque no cayó completamente encima de Clara, se tuvo que apoyar en ella para no irse de morros, ya que Ron también se dirigió hacia allí, aunque ahora con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, al estar libre del peso de los demás.

-Menudo alivio.-suspiró felizmente.

-Quítate, Ron.-.Le dijo un no tan feliz Harry.

-Eso, eso que pesáis.-le dijo Clara con cara de pocos amigos, aunque interiormente estaba encantada de tener a Harry tan cerca de ella, y si no hubiera tanto gente de por medio, a saber lo que ya habría ocurrido. Pero claro, Harry vio su mirada y se apuró a sacar a Ron de un empujón para poder levantarse, y irse junto Hermione, que miraba la escena con los ojos desorbitados (y eso que ella siempre tiene la mente fría, ja)

-¿Sabes que eres un asiento muy cómodo-le preguntó Marta a Lucas, otra vez con la voz melosa, y enfadando más a Clara, que ya se había sentado al lado de Ron.

-Anda levántate, que sino yo no podré salir de aquí y Mauro no es que sea muy cómodo-y acercándose al oído de Marta le susurró-. Que seguro que se enfada si seguimos encima de él, y no es muy recomendable hacerlo- y así con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, Marta se levantó y dejó que Lucas se sentara al lado de Clara, pero ellas se quedó sin asiento.

-Y ahora me ha tocado estar debajo...-se quejó Mauro mientras se separaba un poco de Lucas, y empezaba frotarse las piernas. (Loka: ya parecen las clases de barrio sésamo: arriba, abajo)

-No es justo-se quejó Marta, que visto lo visto, seguía de pie-. Yo quiero sentarme-. (Trasna: ala, ala haciendo pucheritos piensas que vas a conseguirlo todo?)

-No te preocupes, vente pa'ca (Trasna: Vale, gracias...)- y Lucas la sentó en su regazo.

-Sigues siendo un asiento muy cómodo.-le susurró Marta, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Clara, ya que nunca le gustaba que la gente estuviera muy, muy cariñosa a su lado.

-¡Y que esperabas-le respondió el otro, siguiendo el juego de la chica.

-¡agggg, que pegajosos-se quejó Clara, que ya no aguantaba más.

-Y aún por encima son parejitas.-se terminó de desesperar Hermione.

-¿Cómo-le volvió a preguntar Miguel-.¿ Es que estás afónica?

-No, estoy bien-se preocupó Hermione de que la hubieran escuchando-.. Por cierto soy Hermione, el pelirrojo es Ron y el es Harry.

-¿Harry Potter-preguntó Iria con los ojos completamente abiertos y una sonrisa de felicidad que no le cabía en la cara.

-Si me conocen en el extranjero-se desesperó Harry. (Loka: que esperabas macho, te conocen internacionalmente)

-Ay mi madre, por encima fans.-volvió a susurrar Hermione, que aún no se había enterado que estos españoles tenían el oído muy fino.

-¿Qué-le preguntó esta vez Lucas, preocupándose un poco por la voz de Hermione-. ¿Estás segura que no estás afónica?

-Que estoy bien.-volvió a repetir. Ya se estaba hartando de que se preocuparan tanto por ella. No pudo pensar mucho, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir. (Trasna: ¿Es qué no paran? Loka: Que quieres, todos che son conocidos)

-Por fin os encuentro-les dijo un chico no muy alto, pero tampoco bajo. Era de aspecto fuerte, y tenía los músculos marcados. A su afirmación le acompañada una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos oscuros, muy brillantes. Él era Bykator, otro compañero.

-Como si te molestaras en buscarnos...-le dijo media indignada Marta, porque aun por encima de dejarlos solos, se ponía en pose enfadado porque no los encontraba.

-Eso, ¿no tardaste mucho-. La secundó Lucas, que ha ojos de sus compañeros masculinos pasaba mucho tiempo con Marta, y se le estaban pegando sus manías, sobre todo si era a base de ironías y sarcasmos.

-Es que me enganché en una puerta.-esa fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza, y nada más decirla se arrepintió. Sus compañeros lo mirando como diciendo: "Eso no te lo crees ni tú".

-Y Kelly te ayudó a desengancharte-le dijo como si no fuera nada extraño engancharse en las puertas, Clara.

-Y os entretuvisteis por el camino- continuó con el martirio Iria.

-¿Yeso del cuello-preguntó una curiosa Marta, al ver algo en el cuello de su compañero.

-¿Pero que decís-se alarmó Bykator, y tapándose lo más rápidamente posible el cuello.

-Y a todo esto, y ¿Kelly-preguntó Mauro, que fue el único que se dio cuenta de la falta de la chica.

-¿Preguntabas-le respondió Kelly entrando en el compartimente y cerrando la puerta. Ella era algo más baja que su novio. Su pelo era negro y ondulado, aunque en esos momentos no estaba muy bien peinado.. Los ojos era oscuros, aunque no negros.

-¿Te miraste al espejo-le preguntó algo preocupado Clara, ya que mirar a la chica sin arreglar era un milagro. Después de años siendo su amiga, a las demás chicas se les había pegado el hábito de estar siempre preparadas y guapas, lo que tenía algo mareados a los chicos de su colegio.

-Tienes unos pelos –le corroboró Iria lo dicho por Clara.

-De andar desenganchando puertas –comentó como quién no quiera la cosa Miguel.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo-pregunto preocupada la chica.

- Otra más. – ¿A que ya sabéis quién lo dijo?. Por si las moscas, fue Hermione.

-¿Cómo-le preguntó Bykator, que aún no había experimentado la forma de hablar de Hermione.

-Soy Hermione, y ellos Ron y Harry-cortó rápidamente la pregunta del chico. (Loka: eso, eso, cambiando de tema)

-Soy Bykator, y esta es Kelly...-se presentó Bykator, y de paso a su novia también.

-¿Potter-exclamó muy feliz la chica, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia ni a Bykator, ni a Harry, que ya se miraba asediado por dos fanáticas.

-¡Uy, si!¿ No lo sabías-exclamó feliz Iria. Si por fin había encontrado a alguien que le gustara su misma causa.

-Dejarlo tranquilo-defendió Marta la chico. La pobre sabía lo que sentía cuanto eres acosado por la gente sin más. Pertenecer a una familia importante no era algo gratificante. Eso se lo aseguraba a cualquiera.

-El pobre tipiño estará ya agobiado –lo apoyó Clara, ya que ella era alguien de la misma posición social que Marta.

-Bueno cambiando de tema –intentó recuperar la felicidad Iria (algo que la caracterizaba: siempre estaba riendo)-. ¿Quién es ese rubiales, y por que es un capullo?

-¡Ah, verás! –empezó Marta-. Nosotros os estábamos buscando cuando no lo encontramos en un pasillo...

FLASH BACK

-¿Están por ese lado? –preguntó Marta, después de estar cerca de 15 minutos buscando a sus amigos.

-Nada –respondió Clara-. Ni que se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Bueno, analicemos la situación –dijo Marta poniendo pose pensativa-. Kelly y Bykator estarán por ahí perdidos, así que mejor no buscarlos...

-Lucas y Mauro se fueron para el otro lado a buscar a Miguel...

-...y nosotras seguimos sin encontrar a Iria –terminó Marta-. Menuda mier... a este paso no la encontramos y ellos a Miguel.

Llevaban algún tiempo paradas. Marta se encontraba apoyada en una puerta y Clara enfrente de ellas, pero en una pared (vamos, que es más inteligente... mira que si llegar a abrir la puerta... la otra se mete un batacazo que ni dios). Por el pasillo había algunos chicos y chicas hablando entre ellos, y opinando sobre el resto de los colegios que iban entrando en el tren. Ya quedaban pocos y pronto podrían irse a la isla.

Por el pasillo venía un chico alto, rubio, de ojos grises y con un cuerpo musculoso que estaba dejando a la mitad de las chicas con la boca desencajada que les llegaba hasta el suelo. Menudo tipazo.

Marta fue la primera en divisarlo, y cuando puso una cara digna de una foto, Clara se digno a mirar por donde se le perdía la vista a su amiga que la estaba ignorando ampliamente. Su cara tampoco fue menos que la otra, pero enseguida se repusieron. Era dos de las chicas más codiciadas en su colegios, y no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Estas habían sido inteligentes, y como sabían que a lo mejor se encontraban con algo digno de ver (y conocer a fondo) vinieron preparadas. Clara llevaba unos pantalones cortos (shorts para ser mas precisos) negros, y una blusa de escote verde fosforito (es que a la pobre le gusta resaltar). El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba ver un tatuaje de una pantera atacando que se encontraba entre los omoplatos (en el medio y medio de la espalda), y en su cara enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa seductora, que dejó abaneando a algunos de los chicos que se encontraban por el vagón. Pero Marta tampoco se quedaba atrás. Llevaba un pantalón blanco, largo y ajustado, junto con un top rosa (fucsia que el rosa chicle es horrible, de super pijas..., osea) que dejaba ver un pearcing en el ombligo, y un tatuaje de un águila con las alas abiertas en la espalda, a la altura de la cadera. Su pelo iba suelto y le llegaba por media espalda (no puede dejar que le tape el tatuaje), y sus ojos brillaron especialmente y enseguida puso en su cara otra sonrisa como la de Clara, que terminó por hacer caer a los chavales que estaban por allí.

Bueno, que para Malfoy tampoco pasaron desapercibidas, y enseguida se acercó a ellas con su pose ... emm...arrogante pero seductora? Si así se presentó él.

-Buenos días –saludó formalmente (capullo si en realidad eres un cabronazo)-. Que pueden hacer dos señoritas por estos parajes.

-Digamos que lo mismo que tú –contesto sarcásticamente Marta. No sabía como, pero la pobre tenía un sexto sentido para catalogar a las personas al primer vistazo y conversación.

-Para estar aquí debéis ser muy buenas alumnas –siguió alabándolas, sin hacer mucho caso a Marta-. Será que os juntéis con lo mejor del tren, y no vayáis junto sangre sucias ni nadie por el estilo.

-Pues mejor no juntarnos contigo –contestó Clara muy sulfurada. Había insultado a algunos de sus amigos, y esa no se la pasaba-. Pues mejor "sangre sucias" (nótese el asco hacia esta palabra) que contigo, arrogante.

-Mira, yo no me he metido con nadie –se defendió Malfoy-. Solo digo las cosas como son.

-¿Pero tú qué te crees, niñato engreído? –preguntó muy enfadada Marta-. No hay nadie mejor que nadie. Bueno.. –se lo pensó un momento y añadió-... que tú cualquiera.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó burlonamente-. Sino fuera por que me resultas familiar, y yo solo conozco a gente importante (Egocéntrico, repugnante), dirías que eres una sangre sucia.

Pummmm

Un puñetazo bien dado, se lo plantó en la cara a Malfoy (toma te lo mereces). Si por algo era conocida Marta era que no soportaba a los engreídos y mimados de papá, y aún por encima que la insultarán. Clara la tubo que sujetar por un brazo, porque sino el pobre (pobre, pero como utiliza esta palabra), más bien idiota, estaría unas horitas en la enfermería.

-Vámonos –dijo Clara, mientras tiraba de una Marta muy enfadada, que no la zapateó en ese momento porque tenía razón, y no era plan de meterse en muchos problemas el primer día y en unos minutos.

Y se fueron por los pasillos, mientras ambas pensaban unas cuantas maldiciones que le iban a venir de perlas al chaval.

FIN FLASH BLACK

Y se volvió a abrir la puerta (Trasna: ya me tardaba) y entró...

-¡Malfoy- dice enfadado Harry , ya que esperaba no tener que aturarlo durante las vacaciones.

-¡El rubiales! –saltaron emocionadas y enfadadas a la vez Marta y Clara.

-¿El rubiales- preguntó Ron una clara sonrisa en la cara por el apodo puesto a Malfoy. Ya tenía una nueva forma de molestarlo.

Malfoy ignoró la clara burla de Ron, y se dedicó a meter cizaña, como hace siempre, que si varia se le queman las neuronas por tener que pensar un poquitín de nada-Cara rajada Potter, sangre sucia Granger y pobretón Weasley...

-¿PERO TÚ QUE TE CREES- saltó indignada Iria. Se estaban metiendo con su Harry, su superhéroe.

Nadie pareció la mirada asesina que le envió Marta, ni que Clara se levantó hacia ella y la agarró del brazo, por si las moscas.

-AQUÍ CHULERÍAS LAS MÍNIMAS –le saltó Miguel, que también tenía un genio, que pobre de quién se lo despertara.

-QUE ESTÉS BUENO(Loka: arriba el ego) NO QUITA QUE SEAS UN CAPULLO( Loka: Abajo el ego, Trasna: seguimos en barrio sésamo, LT: Arriba y abajo) –le espetó Clara, que era ahora ella quien estaba siendo levemente sujeta, porque vista la ocasión, no iba a desaprovechar Marta que la chica le diera una paliza.

-NO LE DIGAS ESO A MI DRACO. –le defendió Parkinson, que aunque no la conocían, ya se sabe quien es.

- QUE AQUÍ LA PIJA SOY YO –le saltó Kelly, que no era por nada, pero a ella nadie le arrebataba su puesto, y menos una tipa como esa.

-OYES TÚ. -saltó Malfoy pero ...

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE ALGO A MI KELLY QUE SALES VOLANDO.-le amenazó Bykator, el novio de Kelly.

-ESO, QUE EL ÚNICO QUE INSULTA A KELLY SOY YO(Loka: como los griegos, guerrean entre ellos, pero si atacan los de fuera todos ayudan a defenderse) –la defendió también Mauro.

-YA OS ESTAIS LARGANDO. –les dijo Lucas, mientras daba con su varita en la mano, como diciendo: "Quédate o di algo más y no sales vivo".

-ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ.-dijo y se marchó, pues como muy cobarde que es, no se iba a enfrentar a ellos.

- Vaya, ya me caen mejor.-volvió a susurrar Hermione.

-¿Que dices-le preguntó Kelly, que aún no se había acostumbrado a los susurros de Hermione.

-¡Hay que hablar más alto! –le gritaron todos, que ya se empezaban a fastidiar con sus susurros.


	3. Un día en la isla

Si tenéis cualquier duda sobre el contenido del fic, preguntarlo en un rewiev. Y haber si os decidís. Ala, a disfrutar de la lectura.

CAPÍTULO III. UN DÍA EN LA ISLA.  
El tren se detuvo: ya habían llegado a la isla.  
-¡¡¡ Pedazo isla! –dijo Ron maravillado.  
-No es un pedazo, que es entera –lo corrigió Marta.  
La mirada que le dirigió Ron a Marta, era la misma que le dedicaba a Hermione cuando le corregía algo.  
Los directores bajaron del tren.  
-Chicos, en la isla hay un muro y dos edificios.-empezó a explicarles la directora Heiltunen-. El edificio más pequeño es el de los directores, y el otro el vuestro. Cuando entréis en él, preguntad al recepcionista. El o ella, os dirá a donde debéis iros. El muro es mágico. Al otro lado se encuentra la zona de las pruebas. No podréis cruzarlo, así que NI LO INTENTÉIS.  
-¡De acuerdo directora Heiltunen! –la tranquilizaron sus alumnos.  
Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a su edificio. Allí la recepcionista les dijo:  
- En cada planta se ha situado un colegio en el orden que fueron recogidos.  
-Por lo menos, están debajo.-susurró alguien, con voz de alivio, y que sigue sin darse cuenta que hay gente con el oído muy fino.  
-¿Perdón-le preguntó la recepcionista.  
- Nada, nada- se disculpó Hermione.  
- A esta no hay quien la entienda.-suspiró con resignación Mauro.  
- En la 1º está Durmstrang (Bulgaria)-siguió explicando la recepcionista, en la 2º Fisac(Finlandia), en la 3º Eriksen(Dinamarca), después Hogwarts, en la 5º Taurus(España), en la sexta Beauxbatons(Francia), en la 7º Collineccia(Italia) y en la última GroñaqueGroña(Grecia).  
Ron miró a Hermione que estaba pálida como el papel.  
-¡¡¡ Dios! –exclamo asustada-.Los tenemos encima.  
-¿ Las habitaciones son compartidas? –se interesó Bykator.  
- No, las habitaciones son individuales. –Fue la respuesta de su pregunta-.Y podéis subir, que vuestros equipajes ya están allí.  
-Oyes, ¿no hay ascensor? –volvieron a interrumpir a al recepcionista. (Esta va a acabar mal la jornada).solo que esta vez fue Marta.  
-¿Qué es eso-cuestionó Miguel, que no encontraba esa palabra en su léxico.  
- Algo muggle.-le contestó tranquilamente Iria.  
- Entonces tanto da.-fue lo último que dijo.  
- Tendréis que subir andando. –les aclaró al recepcionista.  
-¿Quéeeeee? –se alarmó Clara-. ¿Hasta la 4º planta?  
- Como si fuera tanto. –le contestó irónicamente Kelly.  
-¡¡¡ Anda moveros! –los apuró a todos Lucas-. Que sino no llegamos ni mañana.  
- Eso, que aquí ya no hay nadie. –observó Mauro, mientras señalaba con sus manos a su alrededor.  
Cuando van por la 1º planta...  
-¡¡ No puedo más! –protestó Clara.  
- Si no subimos ni diez escalones. –le informó Lucas.  
- Pero yo no puedo más- repitió terca como una mula, y se sentó.  
- Pues ahí te quedas –le hizo saber Marta, no pienso tardar cinco horas para tu comodidad.  
-Haber cómoda, que te ayudo. –se ofreció Iria.  
Cuando por fin llegaron esas dos arriba, solo les quedaban la 1º y 2º habitación del corredor.  
- Por lo menos no tengo que andar más.-exclamó felizmente Clara.  
-Pero si ya habéis llegado.-las saludó Marta desde la otra punta.  
-¿Quién? –quiso saber Bykator.  
- Quien va a ser, Iria y Clara.-le dijo Kelly.  
- Ya os podéis ir acomodando que dentro de media hora hay que bajar al comedor.-les informó Mauro con una sonrisa maligna.  
-¿Hay que bajar y volver a subir? –preguntó Clara horrorizada.  
-¡Pues claro! ¿Que esperabas, que los elfos domésticos te sirvieran en tu habitación? –Miguel.  
- Soñar no cuesta nada (Loka: Solo tiempo) –Clara.  
A lo largo del pasillo, había una pared de ventanales y, enfrente, las habitaciones. Nuestros chicos se distribuyeron así: Clara en la 1º habitación (Loka: Al lado de las escaleras, para más comodidad), Iria, Miguel, Lucas, Mauro, Bykator, Kelly y Marta. Todas las habitaciones estaban comunicadas entre ellas, y una enorme sala para todos.  
- Lucas... –dijo con voz melosa Marta,(Trasna: Sigue haciendo pucheritos, mujer) -. ¿Me ayudas a mover los muebles?  
- Vale (Trasna: Y tú sigue aceptando)  
-¿ Ya vas a cambiar la habitación-se interesó Kelly.  
- Si voy a estar un mes aquí, mejor que esté a mi gusto.  
-¡ Mujeres! –exclamó Bykator.  
-¡¡¡ Oyes! –protestaron las dos.  
- Nada, nada. No he dicho nada.

Mientras en el piso de abajo, los de Hogwarts se encontraban en este orden: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Pansy y Draco.  
- Será mejor que vayamos bajando al comedor para llegar con tiempo.-Hermione.  
- Ya era hora, con el hambre que tengo –Ron.  
-¡Pero si te has comido una caja de ranas de chocolate-Harry.  
- Perdonad chicos, ¿podríamos bajar con vosotros-Terry.  
- No veo por que no.-Ron.  
Mientras en la última habitación, Malfoy estaba sacando su gran gama de túnicas. De pronto oye un ruido muy fuerte. BROOOOMMM  
- ¿Pero que es eso-Malfoy.  
-¿Pasa algo, Draco-Parkinson.  
BROOOOMMM  
-Viene de arriba.  
BROOOOMMM  
- ¿Pero qué están haciendo esos chiflados? –Malfoy.  
BROOOOMMM  
-¡Si se van a enterar! –Malfoy.  
Y sale de su habitación hecho una furia, seguido de Pansy. Los chicos los miran.  
Harry: ¿Qué le pasa?  
BROOOOMMM  
Hermione: Ese ruido... viene de arriba.  
Ron: Los españoles!  
Y suben corriendo a ver que pasa. En el pasillo ven a Iria, mirando por la ventana.  
Malfoy: Tuuu! ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Iria: Tengo nombre.  
Malfoy: No lo sé, ni me interesa saberlo.  
BROOOOMMM  
Pansy: Viene del final del pasillo.  
Iria: Ooooh! Marta!  
Malfoy: Marta? Quién es Marta?  
Clara (Saliendo de la habitación) :pues es mi amiga.  
Miguel: Parar de chillar que no puedo dormir! (Loka: Y el ruido no lo sentía?)  
Ron: Pero no sentías el ruido?(Loka: Eso digo yo)  
Miguel: Cual?  
BROOOOMMM  
Harry: Ese  
Miguel: Cual?  
BROOOOMMM  
Hermione: Ese.  
Miguel: Vosotros desvariáis! Así que dejarme dormir.  
Mauro: Que pasa aquí?  
Iria: No sé, este que se venía a quejar por algo.  
Mauro: ¿Por qué?  
Clara: Por el ruido, creo.  
Mauro: ¿Qué ruido?  
Kelly había salido de la habitación toda despeinada, seguida de Bykator, y pregunta:  
Kelly: ¿Qué ruido?  
Iria: Yo que sé...  
Mauro: Estos, que andan a quejarse.  
Bykator: ¿Por qué?  
Malfoy: PARAD DE UNA VEZ.  
Clara: Se puede saber que te pica ahora?  
Marta( Que acababa de salir, seguida de Lucas) :Oyes Kelly, ¿Qué te parece como queda?  
Malfoy: Túuuuu!  
Lucas: ¿Quién?  
Malfoy: La chica esa.  
Marta: Tengo nombre.  
Malfoy: ¡ME DA IGUAL TU NOMBRE!  
Lucas: Ay! Que irascible!  
Iria: Ya te digo, y tiene un empeño en no aprender los nombres.  
Mauro: ¿Por qué?  
Iria: Yo que sé...  
Malfoy: ¡Vosotros! ¡No tenéis ni idea de con quien estáis hablando!  
Kelly: ¡Pues dilo! ¡Qué pesado!  
Bykator: ¿Se puedo saber qué quieres?  
Malfoy: ¡Qué paréis de una vez con ese ruido!  
Kelly: ¿Qué ruido?  
Bykator: Yo que sé...  
Marta: Que vais a saber vosotros dos!  
Lucas: Eso, como ibais a escuchar algo, estando taaaaan entretenidos.  
Miguel(desde su habitación) :DEJADME DORMIIIIIIIIIR  
A Malfoy le temblaba la boca de ira y no era capaz de articular palabra. ¿Nunca en su vida lo habían ignorado de tal manera! (Loka: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo)  
Pansy: ¡El ruido en la habitación del fondo!  
Marta: Ah! Pero si ya he acabado.  
Clara: Bueno, pues si solo era eso, yo me voy a escuchar música.  
Todos: Eso, vámonos.  
Y cada uno se mete en su habitación, dejando a los de Hogwarts en el pasillo.  
Malfoy: Os... voy... yo... ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!  
Y se va seguido de Pansy. Los demás Hogwarts se quedaron allí hasta que pudieron dejar de reírse y bajar las escaleras.  
Hermione: Creo que ya me caen de maravilla!  
Después de un rato:  
Toc, toc, toc  
Mauro: Marta! Sal de una vez!  
Toc, toc, toc  
Mauro: Kelly! Qué ya son horas!  
Toc, toc, toc  
Mauro: Bykator! Separaos! Vamos a llegar tarde!  
Toc, toc, toc  
Mauro: Lucas! Nos vamos a que dar sin nada de comer!  
Bykator saliendo de la habitación: Sin nada! Yo quiero comer! Kelly apura!  
Toc, toc, toc,  
Mauro: Miguel! Ya es hora de despertar!  
Toc... se abre la puerta  
Iria: PARA DE UNA VEZ, TÍO PESADO!  
Mauro estaba blanco como la cera por el susto, contrastando con la cara roja por el enfado de Iria.  
Clara: Jo! Yo quiero comer!  
Mauro e Iria: ¡APURARÁS!

Los ocho bajaron, ya con sus túnicas blancas, al vestíbulo de su edificio.  
Miguel: ¿Y donde se supone que está el comedor?  
Iria: No lo sé...  
Bykator: Allí! En el edificio de los directores.  
Marta: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Kelly: Es que mi niño tiene un olfato privilegiado.  
Mauro: ¿Vamos o no?  
Clara: qué síiiii! ¡Tipo, cómo te alteras!  
Mauro: ¡Me alteráis vosotros!  
Clara: Dios! ¡Cómo se te hincha la vena del cuello!  
Lucas: Ya te digo, ¡va a explotar!  
Miguel: Anda, vamos a comer.  
Se dirigen al comedor. Cuando entran ven cinco mesas. En la de enfrente están los directores de los colegios( Loka: Mesa para ocho! Han de estar a sus anchas!). Las cuatro en posición inversa , tenían a los alumnos. La primera a la izquierda tenía sitios libres.  
Iria: ¿Podemos sentarnos?  
Un alumno: Claro!  
Lucas: ¿De dónde sois?  
El alumno: De Fisac  
Mauro: Anda! ¡Finlandeses!  
El alumno: Sí, ¿y vosotros?  
Kelly: de Taurus, España.  
El alumno: Vaya, los de la estación abarrotada!  
Bykator: ¡Los mismos! Por cierto, yo soy Bykator, y estos son Clara, Kelly, Marta, Mauro, Miguel, Iria y Lucas.  
Los iba señalando conforme decía su nombre, y estos saludaban con la cabeza.  
El alumno: Yo soy Ian y estos son Tarja, Matti, Antti, Anneli, Swve, Bjarne y Erick.  
Los platos de delante de ellos comenzaron a llenarse de comida española: tortilla, pulpo á feira, cocido madrileño, churrasco... Pero también había platos típicos de otros países, como pato asado con manzanas, ensalada de pescado ahumado, caviar rojo, bauphinois, tomatoes cream, penne al fileto, arroz con gambas, musaka...  
En la otra mesa Harry, Ron , Hermione y los demás de Hogwarts conversaban con los GroñaqueGroña.  
Hermione: Vaya esta musaka está riquísima!  
Kostis: verdad... pues estos tomatoes cream tampoco están mal.  
Ron: ¡Nada mal! Me gusta probar otras comidas.  
Ellinon: habéis probado el pulpo á feira?  
Terry: Sí! ¡Es delicioso!...  
Henry Böttger: Buenas tardes! Espero que hayan disfrutado de las delicias de la comida europea...  
El mago del centro de la mesa de los profesores se había levantado. Lucía una capa esmeralda con un sombrero a juego. Era grande y corpulento, pero tenía una sonrisa amable. Llevaba barba negra y pelo negro con canas.  
A Harry le pareció que tendría unos cuarenta o cincuenta años.  
Böttger: Como se les ha indicado en sus cartas, tienen cinco días hasta la primera prueba. Les aconsejo que practiquen. Para ello, tienen el campo de pruebas, que estará abierto para todos. A él se llega por la puerta roja del muro. Allí hay otra puerta . Está permanecerá cerrada mágicamente, no intenten abridle o sufrirán las consecuencias... Pero para los que crean que no necesitan practicar, todo el terreno alrededor de los edificios está pidiendo ser explorado.  
"En esta isla se puede hacer magia, excepto magia prohibida, sin sufrir consecuencia alguna... a menos que destrocéis algo! Y ya, si no hay más preguntas, os dejo con los postres!  
Y aparecieron los más ricos postres: helados, pasteles, gelatina, mousses...  
Böttger: AH!  
Todos lo miraron un poco enfadados por no haberlos dejado degustar aquellas delicias.  
Böttger: Se me había olvidado.. Esta noche celebraremos un baile para que os vayáis conociendo.. Y ahora si... ¡A comer!  
Ron: Un baile... ¡suena divertido!  
Karmen: Sí, estoy deseando que llegue la hora!  
Ron(con la boca llena de helado de chocolate y nata): o aben!  
Karmen: ¿Qué?  
Hannah: Creo que dice que él también.  
Ron tragó todo el helado que tenía en la boca y se estremeció poniendo cara rara.  
Ron: Uiii! ¡Se me congela el cerebro!  
Todos se rieron.  
Cuando todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones de nuevo.  
Ron: Oye Harry...  
Harry ¿Qué?  
Ron: ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras no llega el baile?  
Hermione: ¡Estudiar! ¿Qué pensáis hacer sino?  
Ron: Hermione, tenemos tiempo todavía, ¿estamos en una isla perdida y sólo se te ocurre estudiar?  
Hermione:¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Defraudar a Hogwarts?  
Harry: no creo que lo hagamos tan mal por no estudiar hoy...  
Hermione: ¡Harry!  
Ron: ¡tiene razón!  
Harry: pero eso no significa que hayamos venido de vacaciones, Ron...  
Hermione: ¡lo ves!  
Harry: supongo que podemos estudiar al aire libre...  
Un estruendoso ruido venia escaleras abajo. Los españoles bajaban en bañador y toalla.  
Marta:¡hola!  
Ron: ¿que hacéis en bañador?  
Iria: ¿no me digas que habéis venido a una isla perdida sin bañador?  
Harry: pues...¡no se me había ocurrido!  
Hermione y Ron: no...  
Kelly: va, no pasa nada, nosotros os dejaremos uno.  
Lucas: si, yo tengo otro de sobra.  
Miguel: yo también, seguro que os sirven  
Clara: yo puedo dejarte uno Hermione, creo que tenemos la misma talla.  
Hannah: (tímidamente) y...no tendréis uno para mí...  
Marta: ¡claro!¡Te dejaré el mío!  
Pasado un rato bajan a la playa, ya en bañador. Hermione estaba un poco colorada, no le gustaba que la vieran "pero si no se te ve nada con ese pedazo libro que llevas", le había dicho Terry. Mauro también se había bajado un libro de Historia de la Magia Avanzada. Al fin y al cabo, pensó Hermione, alguna que otra neurona si que tienen...  
Era un lugar precioso. La arena era fina y blanca, y el agua transparente, como en una isla paradisíaca. Había unas piedras enormes a los lados de l aplaya. Miguel y Bykator estaban empeñados en tirarse desde arriba, pero al final Iria y Hermione consiguieron convencerlos de que no lo hicieran.  
Kelly: Y ahora, ¿Dónde nos ponemos?  
Clara: ¿No pensarás quedarte tomando el sol, como los lagartos?  
Kelly: Estaba pensando en ...- ¡Plop! Unas tumbonas aparecieron de la nada-. ... conjurar algo.  
Iria: ¡Vaya! ¡Me gusta!  
Marta: Hei!  
Marta y Hannah ya estaban en la orilla. Los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas.  
Clara: ¡Espérame!  
Todas bajaron también, excepto Hermione y Mauro que se sentaron en las tumbonas.  
Hermione: ¿Qué lees?  
Mauro: Historia de la Magia Avanzada, ¿y tú?  
Hermione: Conjuros y Hechizos variados.  
Mauro: ¡Vaya! Ese lo he leído durante el verano. ¡Los hechizos-broma son geniales!  
Hermione:¿Hechizos-broma? Todavía no he llagado ahí.  
Mauro: Son fascinantes. Al principio creí que tal tontería no merecía estar ahí, pero en el verano, practiqué un duelo con mi hermano y te diré que el crece-cuello es genial.  
Hermione rió.  
¡¡¡CHAFF!  
En el mar, había una pelea. Marta, Clara, Lucas, Harry, Hannah y Miguel ya estaban dentro y Ron, Kelly, Iria y Bykator escapaban de las salpicaduras, mientras Terry y Susan se reían. En ese momento Kelly había tropezado cayéndose de plancha en el mar. Mientras Bykator la recataba, los demás estaban muertos de risa. Hasta Mauro y Hermione se retorcían en sus tumbonas.  
No fueron los únicos a los que se les ocurrió. Pansy y Malfoy bajaban con una daneses. Parece que habían hecho amigos de su misma calaña... Pero solo eran tres. Supongo que tiene que haber de todo en el mundo. Los tres daneses era morenos y de ojos claros. Uno era flacucho como Ron, pero los otros dos eran grandes y corpulentos.. algo así como Crabbe y Goyle, pero, supuso Hermione, en versión inteligente. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que , al fin y al cabo, a Malfoy no le quedaba tan mal el bañador...  
Mauro: Aaaaaah!  
Miguel lo había cogido desprevenido y le había tocada la pierna caliente de estar al sol, con una fría mano majada.  
Mauro: ¡Qué susto me has dado!  
Tras Miguel aparecieron Iria y Kelly. Le cogieron el libro a Mauro y se lo pasaban entre ellas.  
Kelly: Te lo devolveremos cuando vengas con nosotras.  
Iria: Sí, vamos, ¿no le tendrás alergia al agua, no?  
Mauro saltó y se tiró encima de Iria, que en ese momento tenía el libro, pero llegó tarde. Esta se lo había pasado a Kelly, que corría playa abajo.  
Kelly: ¡Cógelo, Ron!  
Le pasó el libro a Ron, que se lo pasó a Harry, que se lo pasó a Ron, que se lo pasó a Harry, que se lo pasó a Ron...  
Marta: ¡Pásamelo!  
Ron se lo tiró. Marta se metió en el agua.  
Marta: ¡Vamos! ¡Cógemelo si te atreves!  
Mauro se metió en el agua como una fiera para coger el libro, pero antes de que llagara, Lucas salió de debajo del agua, delante de él. Lo agarró y lo tiró al agua. Mauro se debatía por salir, mientras Marta le pasaba el libro a Clara que subió a dejarlo junto Hermione. Al ver su cara de desaprobación dijo.  
Clara: Ai, no me mires así! Sino lo hacemos, no pisará el agua. ¡Nosotros queremos que venga...  
Hannah: Hermione, vamos, anímate.  
Ella había aparecido toda mojada detrás de Clara.  
Hannah: Sólo ven hasta la orilla.  
Hermione: ¡para que me tiréis al agua! ¡Ni hablar!  
Clara: ¡noooooo! ¡Seremos bueeeeenos!  
Hannah y Clara: ¡por favooooor!   
Hermione acabo accediendo. Llegaron a la orilla y vieron a Lucas haciéndole una calada a Marta.  
Ron: Hermione, vamos, ¿no te quedarás en la orilla?  
Hermione: Ron... no sé... no me apetece mojarme.  
Harry: Si está buenísima!  
Hermione: ¡Está congelada!  
Hermione volvió a dirigir la mirada a los demás que se estaban divirtieron. Hannah mojaba a Iria, Bykator perseguía a Kelly, Mauro hacía el muerto, Lucas desaparecía...¡un momento! ¿cómo que desaparecía? Marta lo había agarrado por un pié, bajo el agua y ya no se le veía. Hermione rió.  
Harry: ¿qué?  
Hermione: nada, nada...  
Ron: vamos, anímate, ¡ven a nadar!  
Draco: si, Granger, deberías bañarte y quitarte toda esa suciedad.  
Los compañeros de Draco rieron.  
Hermione: vaya, creí que tus amigos eran más inteligentes que Crabbe y Goyle, pero me equivoqué. Ya decía yo que era demasiado estúpido por su parte juntarse contigo.  
Los daneses no lo entendieron pero a Pansy no le hizo ninguna ilusión la comparación.  
Pansy: ¡¡¿qué has dicho!  
Marta: que sois muy poco inteligentes.  
Lucas: más bien idiotas.  
Iria: ¡no insultes a los idiotas!  
Pansy: ¡¡¡oye, tu!  
¡CHAP!  
Ahora fue Pansy la que se cayó de plancha. Había ido corriendo junto a Hermione y, de casualidad, se había encontrado una pierna en medio. Era Mauro. Todos se morían de risa, menos Malfoy y su grupo.  
Draco: ¡por Dios! ¡levántate, Pansy!  
Kelly: ¿pero de que vas?  
Marta: si es tu amiga, al menos ayúdala.  
Draco miró a Pansy.  
Draco: sabe hacerlo sola. ¡no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!   
¡CHAP!  
Iria: ¡¡¡machista!  
La tipa llegó por detrás y empujó a Malfoy, que también se cayó de plancha, al lado de Pansy. Las risas fueron el doble de estridentes.  
Malfoy agarró a Iria de una pierna, y ella se cayó de culo en la arena.  
Heiltunen: ¡EH! ¡QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO!  
Bykator: directora...nosotros...  
Miguel: ¡nada!  
Lucas: hacemos amigos  
Clara: ¡si! Eso, eso...  
Heiltunen:¡LOS AMIGOS NO SE INSULTAN! No quiero veros discutir, no quiero problemas y sobre todo...¡quiero comerme un helado sin interrupciones! Así que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer ¿no?  
Todos los Taurus: portarse bieeeeeeen  
Heiltunen: así es. Y ahora...¡a ello!  
Todos suben a las hamacas.  
Marta: total, no merecen la pena...  
Dijo al pasar por Malfoy y sus compañeros.  
Pronto los chicos se dedicaron a tirarse arena y a revolcarse por la playa.(Trasna: no penséis mal eh, ¡Qué mirada sucia!)  
Y las chicas a cotillear en las tumbonas.  
Iria: ¡Oii! Viste que sexy está Lucas con ese bañador ….  
Kelly: Está mejor mi Bykator.  
Clara: ¡De eso nada!  
Hannah: Y visteis que guapo está Ron...  
Marta: ya te digo... y que ojos tiene Harry.  
Hermione: ¿Qué murmuráis?  
Clara: ¿Nosotras? Nada, nada.  
Susan: Hermione, no me negarás que Ron...  
Hermione: ¿Qué?  
Iria: tiene una sonrisa...  
Hermione: ¿Sólo pensáis en eso?  
Marta: pos... ¡Sí! Básicamente.  
Todas se ríen menos Hermione, que vuelve a su libro.  
Kelly: oyes ¿¿y si los comparamos?  
Marta: Sí ¡Una lista!  
Clara: ¡Vale! (conjuró un pergamino)  
Iria: pon a Lucas, Mauro, Miguel, Bykator, Ron, Harry...  
Marta y Clara: ¡Y al rubiales!  
Hannah: ¡A Malfoy!  
Susan: ¡Si es un imbécil!  
Kelly: ¡Reconocedlo! El bañador lo quedaba genial. ¿Verdad Hermione?  
Hermione: ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?  
Iria: para que te metas en la conversación.  
Marta; sí, vamos. ¡Deja el libro! (y se lo coge)  
Clara: sí, total no podrás concentrarte.  
Hannah: eso, ¡Escribe tú! (le pasan el pergamino y una pluma)  
Hermione: ¿Qué? Pero yo...  
Susan: nada, nada. Ahora te ha tocado.  
Clara: ¡Bien! Pon... ojos.  
Iria: Abdominales.  
Marta ¡Y culo!  
Hermione: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que...?  
Kelly: Vamos... ¡Y sonrisa!  
Hannah: y... pelo.  
Hermione: personalidad.  
Todas la miran con cara rara.  
Hermione: ... eso también contará, ¿no?  
Todas: bueno... sí... ¡Sí!... también vale.  
Al cabo de un tiempo...  
Las puntuaciones van en este orden: ojos, sonrisa, abdominales, culo, personalidad, pelo, la media todal, y la puntación que les damos.

hr 

MARTA  
Lucas... 10... 8... 7... 7... 9... 7... 8... 8  
Mauro... 10... 10... 9... 9... 9... 8... 9,1... 9  
Miguel... 8...10... 7... 9... 8... 9... 8.5... 8.  
Bykator... 8... 9... 8... 7... 8... 7... 7,83... 8  
Ron... 10... 10... 9... 10... 10... 9... 9,6... 9  
Harry... 10... 9... 10... 10... 9... 9... 9.5... 9  
Malfoy... 10... 10... 10... 10... 0... 7... 6,83... 8

hr  
KELLY  
Lucas... 10... 7... 6... 8... 8... 7... 7.6... 8  
Mauro... 10... 9... 9... 10... 5... 8... 8.5... 8  
Miguel... 9... 9... 6... 7... 9... 10... 8.3... 9  
Bykator... 10... 9... 9... 10... 10... 10... 9.6... 9  
Ron... 9... 7... 6... 9... 10... 9... 8.3... 9  
Harry... 10... 8... 6... 9... 10... 6... 8.16... 9  
Malfoy... 10... 8... 8... 9... 4... 7... 7.66... 6

hr  
IRIA   
Lucas... 10... 9... 8... 8... 8... 8... 8,5... 8  
Mauro... 8... 9... 9... 8... 8... 7... 8,16... 8  
Miguel... 8... 9... 8... 6... 9... 8... 8... 8  
Bykator... 8... 8... 8... 7... 10... 7... 8... 8  
Ron... 10... 9... 10... 10... 8... 10... 9,5... 9  
Harry... 10... 10... 10... 10... 10... 10... 10... 10  
Malfoy... 9... 9... 10... 10... 5... 9... 8,6... 7

hr  
CLARA   
Lucas... 10... 8... 8... 8... 7... 8... 8,16... 8  
Mauro... 10... 10... 9... 10... 8... 9... 8,3... 9  
Miguel... 9... 10... 9... 9... 9... 10... 9.3... 9  
Bykator... 9... 8... 8... 7... 7... 9... 8... 7  
Ron... 10... 10... 9... 9... 9... 10... 9.5... 10  
Harry... 10...9...10... 10... 10... 9... 9,6... 10  
Malfoy... 10... 9... 10... 10... 2... 10... 8.3... 10

hr  
SUSAN  
Lucas... 10... 8... 7... 8... 9... 8... 8.3... 9  
Mauro... 10... 10... 10... 9... 9... 8... 9.3... 9  
Miguel... 10... 10... 8... 8... 9... 9... 9... 8  
Bykator... 9... 8... 8... 8... 9... 8... 8.3... 8  
Ron... 9... 8... 8... 9... 9... 9... 8.6... 9...  
Harry... 10... 9... 10... 10... 10... 9... 9.6... 8  
Malfoy... 10... 9... 10... 10... 0... 8... 7.83... 8

hr  
HANNAH  
Lucas... 10... 9... 8... 8... 8... 9... 8.6... 9  
Mauro... 10... 9... 9... 10... 9... 9... 9.3... 9  
Miguel... 9... 10... 8... 8... 10... 9... 9... 8  
Bykator... 9...9...  
8... 8... 10... 7... 8.8...8  
Ron... 9... 9... 7... 10... 9... 10... 9... 8  
Harry... 9... 8... 10... 9... 10... 8... 9... 9  
Malfoy... 10... 9... 10... 10... 0... 8... 7.8... 8

hr  
HERMIONE  
Lucas... 10... 8... 9... 8... 10... 8... 8.8... 9  
Mauro... 10... 10... 10... 10... 10... 9... 9.8... 9  
Miguel... 9... 10... 8... 8... 9... 9... 8.8... 8  
Bykator... 9... 8... 8... 8... 8... 8... 8,16... 8...  
Ron... 9... 7... 8... 9... 8... 9... 8.3... 9  
Harry... 9... 9... 9... 10... 10... 9... 9.3... 9  
Malfoy...10... 8... 10... 10... 0... 7... .7.5... 7

hr  
MEDIAS:  
Lucas: 8.28  
Mauro: 8.9  
Miguel: 8.7  
Bykator: 8.3  
Ron: 8.8  
Harry: 9.3  
Malfoy: 7.7

hr  
Clara: ¡Y el ganador es Harry Potter!  
Todas: ole, jajajaja  
Hannah: ah! ¡ No pusimos a Terry!  
Él acababa de pasar ante ellas. Debía haber ido al hotel, y lo habían perdido de vista.  
Kelly: bueno... lo hecho, hecho está.  
Susan: ¿Y los ganadores individuales?  
Marta: ¡Es verdad! A ver... y el trofeo para los mejores ojos se lo lleva ¡LUCAS!  
Lucas(desde lejos): ¿Qué?  
Marta: nada, nada.(Loka: esos coloretes... Trasna: te hacen juego con el bikini)  
Susan: habrá que hablar más bajo...  
Iria: me toca... y, con mejor sonrisa de la temporada tenemos a ... Miguel.  
Clara: y, dado a sus fantásticos abdominales, el ganador de esta categoría es... el rubiales  
Kelly: también, con muestra de sus fantásticas cualidades, el ganador en personalidad es... Harry!  
Hannah: como ha quedado demostrado por mayoría, el poseedor del mejor pelo es... Ron.  
... todas estaba calladas...  
Susan: Hermione, te toca.  
Hermione: ¡Ni hablar!  
Marta: vamos, anímate.  
Todas: por favooooor.  
Hermione (roja como un tomate): y el que tiene mejor culo es...(dijo entre susurros)  
Kelly: ¡Más alto!  
Iria: ¡No se escucha!  
Hermione: el ganador es...  
Clara: mujer, que bajo hablas.  
Hannah: Hermione, tienes que vencer la timided.  
Hermione: ¡El ganador ES MALFOY!  
Los chicos las miraron y Hermione sintió deseos de meter la cabeza bajo una piedra.

hr  
Mientras ellas conspiraban con la lista, los chicos tenían otros planes.  
Ron: Harry... es impresión mía o no dejan de mirarnos..  
Harry: no dejan de mirarnos...  
Miguel: estas planean algo...  
Lucas: y conociéndolas... ¡Nada bueno!  
Bykator: ¿Qué será ese papelito?  
Marta(desde lejos): ... ¡Lucas!  
Lucas: ¿QUÉ- gritó desde allí.  
Marta: nada, nada...  
Mauro: que poco me fío...  
Ron: que poca confianza en vuestras amigas...  
Miguel: cuando pases un día con ellas lo entenderás.  
Bykator: no pasa un minuto sin que tramen algo.  
Hermione(desde lejos): ... es Malfoy!  
Todos la miraron. Ron estaba desconcertado. ¿Hermione llamando a Malfoy? Que raro...  
Mauro: volviendo a lo del papel... creo que solo hay una manera de saber que traman...

hr  
Hermione: ¡Nunca volveré a haceros caso! Siempre acabo colorada.  
Kelly: oh, vamos, al fin y al cabo... ¡El rojo te sienta bien!  
Hermione la fulminó con la mirada... ¿Qué?... el papel... ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡Oh, no!... todas miraron para los chicos. La lista volaba hacia ellos, con Mauro haciendo el hechizo convocador.  
Marta: ¡AHHHHHH!  
Todas: ¡LA LISTA!  
Al momento todas se levantaron, tropezando con las tumbonas, y corriendo tras la lista. Mauro la cogió, pero no pudo ni echarle un vistazo porque tuvo que esquivar un hechizo de Hermione. Marta se lanzó a coger la lista. Mauro, como estaba distraído, la había perdido fácilmente. Ahora le tocaba a ella correr. Harry y Miguel corrían hacía ella, y le agarraron un brazo. Ella los mantenía alejados de la otra mano donde tenía la lista. Les dio un empujón, y en esos segundos de distracción, Bykator le cogió la lista. Marta se dispuso a correr tras él, pero Lucas se tiró sobre ella y se lo impidió. Bykator corría, intentando averiguar que ponía... ¿Números?  
¡¡¡PLAF!  
Iria le había puesto la zancadilla y ahora era Clara la que había cogido la lista. Se dispuso a romperla, pero Ron la agarró por detrás , y se lo impidió. Hermione lanzó otro potente hechizo, pero que impactó en ambos, que cayeron al suelo. La lista fue a parar a manos de Terry, que no pudo más que correr viendo a Susan y Hannah corriendo hacia él como posesas. Pero fue en una dirección equivocada, y como estaba más atento a mirar a sus perseguidoras que a sus pies, tropezó con una pierna de Marta, que aún luchaba por zafarse de Lucas. La imponente figura de Kelly apareció ante él, cogiendo la lista y se la metió en el sujetador del bikini.  
Kelly: ¡A ver quién se atreve a cogerla!  
Bykator se adelantó para hacerlo, pero juzgó que no sería apropiado al ver la cara de su chica.  
Kelly: y ahora, nosotras y la lista nos vamos al hotel!  
Marta se levantó, llena de arena, Susan y Hannah estaban coloradas, de tanto correr, y Clara estaba toda despeinada.  
Cuando ellas se fueron...  
Mauro: así que es un lista...  
Bykator: yo he visto que tenía números.  
Lucas: ¿una lista de números? No le darían tata importancia.  
Mauro: debe ser algo más que números...  
Terry: no lo entiendo.  
Ron: ni yo.  
Harry: y ahora, adiós a la lista...  
Miguel: tranquilos... ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

hr 

Las chicas habían subido hasta la planta de los Taurus, porque, como estaba más alta, podían ver mejor a los chicos, que seguían en la playa.  
Clara: ¿Qué tramarán?  
Marta: nada bueno..  
Hannah: fijo que no..  
Hermione: querrán la lista, ¡seguro!  
Kelly: es verdad. Habrá que protegerla bien...  
Iria: bueno, creo que se nos ocurrirá algo.  
Susan: ¿Y, por qué no destruimos la lista? ¡Así todo se acabaría!

hr 

En la playa.  
Terry: tienes razón, seguro que la destruyen.  
Mauro : no las conocéis bien...

hr 

En el hotel...  
Hermione: ¿Y por qué no?  
Clara: ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si la destruimos...?

hr 

En la playa...  
Mauro: ¿Quieren jugar? ¡Pues des daremos juego!

hr 

En el hotel.  
Clara: ¿Quieren la lista?  
Marta: Que vengan a por ella...


	4. En el callejón Diagon

Quiera pediros un favor:ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR CÓMO SE PONEN EN NEGRITA O CURSIVA?por favor, es k no me apaño...

EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

Después de pasar un duro mes participando en todas las pruebas, los chicos se encontraban en el tren de regreso a sus países. Los directores Dumbledore y Heiltunen, habían acordado realizar un intercambio con los chicos, e iban a ir los españoles (Para desgracia de Hermione; Loka: k desgracia? Si lo va a acabar pasando bien!) a Hogwarts, y durante el próximo curso lo harían los ingleses. En el momento en que decidieron dar la noticia, ocurrieron ciertos desastres en el salón.

FLASBACK 

Dumbledore y Heiltunen llevaban unos días bastante extraños. Siempre cuchicheando por los pasillos, y la directora muy preocupada con lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir. No es por nada, pero conocía a sus estudiantes (especialmente a estos ochos que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo castigads, en la enfermería o en su despacho, para su propia desesperación) y no estaba segura de las proposiciones de Dumbledore (Trasna: Le pidió matrimonio? Loka: vamos a tener que ayudarla con la boda, pero no estaba casada? Autora: haber vosotras dos, no son proposiciones de ese tipo y si dejáis de incordiar, que sino no voy a dar terminado el capitulo, Loka: Tampoco hay k ponerse tan borde (Mirada asesina) Vale, me callo...). pero al final acabó aceptando. Esa noche iban a dar la noticia.

Después del magnífico banquete( Trasna: Nupcial? Autora: QUE OS HE DICHO K OS CALLÉIS! Trasna: Sin estresarse k luego... (otra mirada asesina) SI yo también me callo..), el director Dumbledore se levantó para dar tan estupenda noticia:

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts y Taurus. Es para mi una gran alegría darles esta maravillosa noticia que os incumbe a ustedes (AU/ si te parece incumbe a los sacerdotes de la India, k conste la ironía). De mutuo acuerdo con la directora Heiltunen, con la que llevo preparando los detalles de esta nueva experiencia entre nuestros colegios, y hemos empezado a hablarlo antes de la competición, y viendo lo bien k os lleváis...

-Hejem, hejem... –nuestra queridísima directora decidió interrumpir por el bien de nuestro organismo, hizo k Dumbledore fuera directo al grano. por cierto, no tiene nada k ver con la otra sapo descerebrado y amorfo de Umbridge, po' si las moscas.

-... decidimos realizar un intercambio –continuó-. Este curso los estudiantes de Taurus se acoplar... –el hejem de la dire le hizo volver a retomar cierto puno de su discurso-... nos acompañaran -. Sonrisa de ella-... en nuestro colegio.

El pobre no pudo continuar debido a cierto alboroto de los estudiantes. Cuando los de Taurus recordaron cierto incidente, no pudieron hacer otro cosa k ponerse a brincar sobre la mesa en la k estaba:

-Nos libramos del castigooooooo- todos a coro-. Haber quién aguanta a Porto, porque nosotros noooo! A vivirla!

-No, no, no, no puede ser –lloraba una Hermione dándose cabezazos contra la mesa-. Ahí se nos va el año tranquilo...

-Tranquila Herm, que no ha de ser para tanto... –le comenta Ron dándole unas palmaditas. Esas palabras habrían surgido algún efecto si en ese momento la mesa donde se encontraba los estudiantes de Taurus no se hubiera venido abajo-. Vale, tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Acaban de llegar al anden 9 ¾ , donde las familias de los ingleses, algunas, dado que la de Harry no iba, puesto que el se iba para la Madriguera con los Weasley's, andaban por allí. (Si hasta la de Malfoy, que no se lo merece). Los de Taurus estaban un poco melancólicos, pues ellos no pudieron ver a sus familias.

Su directora se acercó a ellos junto a Dumbledore:

-Nosotros pasaremos las dos semanas que quedan en el Caldero Chorreante, que es la entrada al Callejón Diagon...

-¿Callejón que? –preguntó con una mueca, una despistada Clara.

-Un callejón completamente mágico –le explicó Dumbledore.

-... donde tendréis que comprar los libros que necesitaréis para el curso –continuó Heiltunen-. Pero... –todos los alumnos la miraran asustados. Cuando su directora pronunciaba la palabra "pero", algo malo se avecinaba-... tendréis que hacer los deberes que también deben hacer vuestros futuros compañeros, y elegir vuestras optativas.

-¿Deberes? – preguntó asustado Bykator.

-¿Sin poder disfrutar en el callejón? –preguntó Marta toda triste y con ojos brillantes apenada por no poder estar a la bartola durante dos semanas.

-¿Optativas? –chillaron a la vez Kelly y Mauro.

-¡Es que no me habéis oído! –exclamó su directora empezando a exasperarse.

-Tranquila, Heila –le dijo Dumbledore-. Ya me ocuparé yo de todo. –y dirigiéndose a los chicos continuo-. Vosotros debéis poneros al día con vuestros compañeros, para poder seguir su ritmo durante el curso, y tener las mismas calificaciones con respecto a los trabajos.

-¿De Verdad hay que hacerlos? –preguntó frustrado Lucas.

-Por supuesto... –y viendo que lo iban a volver a interrumpir levantó una mano impidiendo que siguieran hablando-... pero solo tendréis que estudiar por la mañana. Las tardes las podréis pasar en el callejón, comprando los útiles escolares y demás objetos.

-Si no hay más remedio... –se conformó Iria.

-Ahora por favor, vuestra directora tiene que daros una cuantas normas –prosiguió Dumbledore-. Si me disculpáis...

-Gracias, Albus... –se giró hacia sus queridísimos alumnos-. Bueno las normas son las siguientes: 1º nada de magia en el Caldero Chorreante.2º se desayuna a las siete. 3º Por la mañana, cada una en su respectiva dirección. 4º Se come a la una. Por la tarde podréis hacer lo que queráis, pero os estaré vigilando. Se cena a las siete. Las luces se apagan a las once. Nada de magia en el callejón, ni en el caldero, ni en ningún otro lugar hasta que entréis en Hogwarts. Y ahora la más larga nada de ninguna de vuestras bromas: ni bombas fétidas, ni bengalas, ni tintes raros, ni comida embrujada...(después de 15 minutos)... y nada de usar varitas.

-Si directora –respondieron a coro.

-Ahora vayámonos, que tendremos que cenar.

Los alumnos y su directora se dirigiendo hacia Dumbledore que estaba entretenido eligiendo algún caramelo de limón de una bolsita (na', si ciertos hábitos nunca se pierden). Dumbledore sonrió al verlos llegar, y les alargó una bota vieja para que la tocaran (no si antes una cara de asco de ciertas chicas) que resultó ser un trasladador, que los dejó en el Caldero Chorreante, dejando pasmados a los allí puestos clientes del bar.

-Buenas noches Tom –saludó Dumbledore a un hombre viejo y feo que estaba detrás de la barra-. Te traigo a los invitados que te comenté el otro día...

-¡Oh! Sí, ya veo. Muchachitos... espero que sean tranquilos.

-... y quería saber si tienes las habitaciones listas.

-Por supuesto, Dumbledore. Ahora mismo les indicó donde están.

Los chicos siguieron al tabernero hasta la última planta del lugar (cierta persona poco más acaba muerta por semejante esfuerzo, y quejándose cada tres minutos de por qué no habría allí un ascensor). Los dejó en las habitaciones, y cada uno de los chicos se dispusieron a instalarse. En esta ocasión nadie podía cambiar su habitación, para cierto disgusto de alguna.

Al acabar les permitieron ir hasta el callejón. Aún no eran las tres de la tarde cuando salieron.

-Esto habrá que explorarlo... –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Marta-. Ron me comentó sobre cierta... "tienda"... que estaba muy bien... tú crees Clara? ¿Encontraremos algo de nuestro agrado?

-No sé... –Clara se miraba las uñas distraídamente-... quizás si... quizás no... habrá que ver –y suspiró como si eso la incomodara.

Sus compañeros no pillaban ni una, pero no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para suponer que era algo sobre sus "famosas" bromas.(Solo hasta el final del callejón). Pero sus amigos, conociéndolas como las conocían, pensaron por su propia integridad física, no ir con ellas, no fuera a ser que acabaran siendo víctimas de sus bromas.

-¿Alguien nos acompaña? –preguntó dulcemente Marta (y añadimos a eso la cara de angelito que puso, aunque nadie le creyó, más bien se alejaron unos pasos)

-Eso, ¿no nos dejaréis solas en este lugar ten grande, verdad? –añadió Clara poniendo también una cara de niña buena que nunca ha roto una plato (más bien rompe todos los que pasan por sus manos) y sus amigos ya estaban a diez metros de ellos, como si no se dieran cuenta.

-Pero bueno –exclamó Marta indignada-. Ya se fueron...

-... que malos amigos son... –se enfadó Clara también.

-... pero si no íbamos a hacer nada... – Estas dos se miraron y rompieron a reír en medio del callejón asustando a los transeúntes que las miraban mal.

-... solo los íbamos a utilizar como conejillos de indias, nada más – habló Clara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pos ellos se lo pierden – dijo Marta quitándole importancia al asunto-. Ya encontraremos al alguien en quién probarlos. Además... –aquí hizo una pausa medio melodramática que atrajo la total atención de Clara-... siempre se las podemos hacer pagar en Hogwarts.

-¡Eh! Bien pensando –exclamó Clara con un brillo un poco peligroso en los ojos-. Si al final no se libran! –exclamó al tiempo que ellas chocaban palmas.

-Buenos, vamos para allá, y de paso compramos los libros que nos dijo la directora, para "hacer los deberes y ponernos al día" –dijo con cierto tono sarcástico que le ganaría a Snape incluso.

-No creo que vayamos a acertar cuales son, teniendo en cuenta que aún no nos han dado a escoger las asignaturas –le comentó Clara-. Pero eso no quita que no podamos ver si hay alguna que nos convenga para el curso –y utilizó una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando también la de Marta.

-Pos vale –afirmó Marta-. Pero primero tendremos que ir al banco para que nos hagan una transferencia. ¡Por qué si no ya me dirás como compramos las cosas!

Ellas se dirigieron al banco para sacar algunos galeones y comprar ciertas cosas que seguramente no serían bien vistas por su directora.

-No me gusta que se comporten así –comento Mauro desde diez metros lejos de Marta y Clara-. Siempre me hacen algo, y no me apetece averiguar que es lo que traman.

-¡Dios! –dijo Lucas señalándolas-. Se están riendo como demonios.

-Y ahora van y chocan las palmas –exclamó Iria.

-Seguro que ya han decidido algo – dijo preocupado Miguel.

-Mi madre, que cara maligna –se asustó Bykator.

-Ya decidieron algo –afirmó Kelly.

-Será mejor no estar cerca de ellas esta semana, o acabaremos mu, pero que mu mal –confirmó Miguel.

-Vayamos a ver el callejón, y tomémonos algo en algún bar o heladería.

Nada más salir del banco fueron hasta Flourish y Blotts, para buscar algunos libros que les llamaran la atención. Compraron tres, cada cual más peligroso para sus amigos.

-¡Qué pena que no los podemos utilizar de momento!

-Tranquila, Marta, ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo en el colegio –comentó Clara mientras iban saliendo de la tienda-. Ahora vayamos a ver esa tienda, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-"Sortilegios Weasley", y no se llamaba si no, se llama –la corrigió Marta.

-¡¡¡Siempre tu con esas correcciones! ¡Me desesperas!

-Venga vamos, no vayan a cerrar temprano – detuvo la queja Marta.

Mientras se iban acercando a la tienda, iba cada cual pensando en sus musarañas.

"Espero que sea tan buena como nos dijo Ron haber si podemos vengarnos del rubiales aunque me da cierta pena tener que hacerlo con lo bueno que está ahí va que tipo más bueno menudo culo aunque su pelo también es muy bonito como me encanta el pelo negro creo que a lo mejor me lo tiño así podré variar un poco aunque no sé tal vez no me quede bien ya le pediré consejo a Kelly..." y tuvo que interrumpir su pensar para poder maravillarse con la entrada de la tienda.

" ay que ilusión me da estar por este callejón seguro que podré ver otra vez al rubiales que mirara Marta que parece que le cae la baba ay la leche menudo tipo seguro que ya le echaron el guante ufff que culo eso deja a cualquier mujer en un aprieto creo que no debe de pasar muy desapercibido por aquí..."

-Llegamos...

-Sí, llegamos –afirmó Marta-. Ahora entremos... –exclamó con una voz muy entusiasmada.

Nada más entrar se llevaron sus manos a la boca. Eso era, era... ¡Lo mejor que habían visto NUNCA!. Ni en sus mejores sueños vieron tantas cosas que les pudieran gustar.

-¡Quiero volver a Taurus y darle un escarmiento a las barbies del colegio! –exclamó eufórica Marta.

-Ay no, esas son mías –sentenció Clara.

-Ja! Me las he pedido yo primero. Pero... –siguió Marta-... se lo podemos hacer varias veces, para que escarmiente bastante.

-Pues, trato hecho.

-¿Y que tal si le echamos una visual a la tienda y cogemos unas "cuantas cosas"?

-Pos a ello.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos mirando, hasta que llegaron a la zona de los pantanos, y los magi-fuegos Weasley, no pudieron contenerse más y empezaron a gritar como una descosidas.

-¡AHHHH! –empezó Clara-. No me lo puede creer.

-Tenemos que comprárnoslos y mandárselos a Pablo para que nos haga un pequeño favorcín.

-¿Pero tu crees que aceptará?

-Por supuesto –exclamó Marta-. ¿No es él quién siempre nos encubre, y ayudada?

-Entonces sí lo hará.

-¿Qué prefieres enviarles a las barbies? –interrogó Marta.

-Ummmm... –meditó un poco Clara-. No sé... quizás los caramelos longuilinguos o los infladores les estarían bien, ¿Tú qué crees?

-Perfecto –confirmó Marta-. Ahora solo tenemos que explicarle como hacerlo, y que haga saber que fue NUESTRO regalo para esas lurpias.

Fred y George estaban en su trastienda cuando sintieron unos gritos en su tienda. Salieron a investigar, y escucharon la conversación de Marta y Clara. Sus caras se iluminaron con sendas caras traviesas, y salieron a saludarlas.

-Está hecho –siguió Clara-. Pero... lo podemos met...

-Hola –saludó Fred, o George?

-Buenas tardes, preciosas e inteligentes damas –siguió George, seguro que esta vez era él

-¿Qué se les puede ofrecer a unas magas traviesas como vosotras-preguntó Fred.

-A lo mejor, unos cuantos sortilegios de los nuestros –prosiguió George-. ¿Tú que piensas hermanito?

-Pues... si es para unas enemigas... –pensó Fred-... lo mejor serán los caramelos de la sección de deformidades.

Clara y Marta los miraban maravilladas. Esos eran los FAMOSOS GEMELOS Weasley. Estaban en el séptimo cielo. Y ellos les hablaban como si se conocieran todos los días.

-En eso habíamos pensado... –empezó Marta.

-Y ya elegimos dos caramelos específicos... –le secundó Clara.

-Ya escuchamos los que queríais usar ... –la interrumpió Fred.

-...y queremos proporcionaros una caramelos que... –continuó George.

-... no han salido al mercado. Seréis nuestras primeras compradoras. –terminó Fred.

-¿Ah, sí? –interrogó Marta, mirándoles significativamente.

-Esos serían mejor probarlos en la Parkinson,¿ no crees Marta?

-Sí, sería más...-pensó un momento-. ...productivo.

Fred y George se miraron maliciosamente. Conocían a Pansy Parkinson, y esos caramelos le iban a ir "fenomenal". Estas dos muchachas prometían mucho, sobre todo si iban a comprarles a ellos. Tal vez podrían aventarlas para que utilizaran sus productos en su colegio, y así hacerles propaganda. No que no la necesitaran, pero esas chicas se notaban claramente extranjeras, y así podrían comercializar por otros países.

-Muy bien, queridas discípulas... –les informó Fred.

-¿Discípulas? –le cuestionó Marta.

-... si queréis, podréis promocionar nuestros productos, y así tendrías acceso a ciertos productos gratis... –siguió George como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Durante algún tiempo –terminó Fred.

Marta y Clara sonrieron abiertamente. Si podrían experimentar con los de Hogwarts, no habría problema.

-Sin ningún problema –confirmó Marta los pensamientos de las dos.

-Estupendo... –dijo Fred mientras se frotaba las manos-. Ahora nos presentamos, yo soy...

-Fred y George Weasley –los interrumpió Clara.

-Hermanos mayores de Ron Weasley –continuo Marta.

-Y considerados los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts –prosiguió Clara.

-Sin contar a los Merodeadores, claro está –terminó Clara.

-¿Y vosotras como sabéis eso? –se sorprendió George.

-Nunca os hemos visto en Hogwarts.

-Ah, eso tiene fácil solución, si tienes contactos –dijo como si nada Marta, mientras se miraba las manos con expresión angelical.

En ese momento entró Ron con Harry en la tienda. Venían hablando sobre el quidditch, y cuando las miraron, ocurrieron dos reacciones: Ros se puso verde al ver a sus hermanos, los mayores bromistas, hablando con Marta y Clara, las peores arpías que el conocía (esa solo es su opinión); y la de Harry, que sonrió místicamente, imaginándose a esos cuatro juntos, deberían de ser la mayor pesadilla para los profesores.

A las dos chicas se le iluminaron las caras de una manera muy similar a la de los gemelos, cuando planeaban algo.

-Ronnie... –saludó Clara con una voz como si le hablara a un niño de tres años-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Ronnie? –preguntó Fred -. Esa es buena... jajajajajajajaj

-Ya te digo..jajajaja...cuando se entere mama...

-No se enterará si no le decís nada... y tú –dijo volviéndose a Clara-. Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, entendido?

-Sí, mi general -.e hizo un saludo militar, lo que provocó más risas de los gemelos.

En esos momentos entraron Hermione y Ginny. Las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar las risas de los gemelos. Hermione enseguida comprendió que tenía que ver algo con las dos chicas que estaban allí. No las reconoció al momento, pero al mirar el gesto que hizo Marta con el pelo, se dio cuenta de quien eran.

-Hola –saludó-. Marta, Clara, esta es Ginny. Ginny estas son Clara y Marta.

-Hola, mucho gusto –la saludó Marta, dándole dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Encantada –y Clara hizo el mismo gesto con ella.

Ginny se sorprendió un poco con ese gesto, pero enseguida las saludó.

-Ei... –dijo indignado Fred-. A nosotros no nos han presentado.

-No es justo –sentenció George, como un niño pequeño.

-¡Nosotros también queremos! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis? –cuestionó la señora Weasley, que entró en ese momento.

-Mamá... que sorpresa... –dijo al recuperarse del shock Fred.

-No te esperábamos...

-Ummmm... ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? –dijo mientras miraba desconfiada a los gemelos, que intentaron poner sus mejores caras angelicales.

-Nosotros venimos a visitar su tienda –le comentó Ron-. Cuando llegamos ellas estaban aquí.

-Si –confirmó Harry-. Son dos de los estudiantes de intercambio.

- ¿Estudiantes de intercambio? –preguntaron asombrados Fred y George.

-Porque no ocurre nada eso cuando nosotros estuvimos en Hogwarts –se indignó Fred.

-Todo lo bueno le pasa a estos dos –continuó George señalando a Harry y Ron.

Marta y Clara aguantaban la risa como podían. No querían parecer unas maleducadas delante de la señora Weasley.

-¿Lo mejor? ¡Ja! –dijo Ron-. Como si quisiéramos estar con estas dos locas en el colegio.

Marta y Clara se enorgullecieron con sus palabras y alzaron la barbilla sonrientes.

-¡Ronald! –se indignó su madre-. ¿cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?... Disculpadlo, no sabe lo que dice... bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlas, pero si nos disculpáis, nos tenemos que ir.

-No se preocupe señora, hasta otro día –se despidió Marta, mientras Clara lo hacían con la mano.

-Adiós –se despidieron los demás, y volvieron a quedarse solos en la tienda los gemelos y las chicas.

-¿Por qué Ron os tiene tanta manía? –les preguntó Fred, mientras Ginny hacía una pregunta similar a Hermione.

-Porque... –y Marta se dispuso a contarles la broma de la lista, mientras Hermione también lo hacía.

FLASBLACK 

Clara: ¿Quieren la lista?

Marta: Pues que vengan...

Hermione: ¿Se la dejaréis, así de fácil?

Clara y Marta se miraron: ¡Todavía no nos conoces bien!

Susan: Bueno, ¿y qué haréis?

Marta sonrió pícaramente.

Marta: Primero un detector, en la puerta del pasillo.

Iria: Buena idea...

Marta lo conjuró y se guardó una pequeña moneda: Me quedaré el detector. Me pondré en la túnica.

Hannah : ¿Y qué hace?

Marta: vibra.

Kelly: Sí, cuando alguien entre...

Clara: ¡Yo hago el primer hechizo!

Kelly :Vale... ¡Pero nada de explosiones!

Marta: Eso, ahora que he redecorado mi habitación... ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Clara: seré bueeeeeena!

Marta: ¿Crees que con tantos años juntas te lo voy a creer?

Susan: Seguro que piensan en el baúl!

Hannah: Sí... lógico...

Iria: Bueno... tengo un fantástico hechizo para eso...

Kelly: y ahora el toque de gracia... dejadme un trozo de pergamino...

Y escribió una pequeña carta.

Susan: ¿Y ya está?

Hermione: Bueno... creo que puede ayudar con un toque de gracia más...

Durante el baile, Lucas y Miguel se acercaron a la mesa de Ron y Mauro. Los demás chicos estaban bailando.

-¿Qué habéis pensado sobre la lista? –cuestionó Lucas.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Ron-. ¿Dónde estará?

-Bueno en la habitación de Kelly no puede estar –dijo Mauro-. Bykator entra a todo rato.

-En la de Iria tampoco –siguió Lucas-. Está al lado de la de Miguel.

-En la de Clara seguro que no –y ante la mirada desconcertada de Ron, Miguel añadió-. Es demasiado despistada... ¡La perdería en cinco minutos!

-Buenos, pues entonces –habló Ron...

Todos miraron a Marta, que estaba bailando con un francés.

-Bueno esta es la idea... –empezó Mauro.

PLAF

Todos: Cuidado Ron!

Ron se había caído en las escaleras. Definitivamente la túnica era demasiado grande para él. Atravesaron la puerta del pasillo.

Marta se quedó paralizada.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó su acompañante.

-Nada.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Marta.

Miguel: hummmm... no creo que sea tan fácil.

Lucas: Habrá que tener cuidado

-Tengo que ir al baño –se disculpó Marta de su acompañante.

Se metió en el baño y poco después llegaron Hermione, Clara, Iria, Susan, Hannah y Kelly.

-¿Ya han entrado? –preguntó Susan.

Mauro analizó la puerta cuidadosamente, y comentó:

-No parece que tenga hechizos... en principio.

-Tu fíate y verás – exclamó Ron.

-¿Y cómo dices eso? –le preguntó Miguel.

-Después de verlas correr como posesas, ¿crees que no van a poner seguridad?

-Bueno, vamos –los interrumpió Lucas-. ¡Alohomora!

-Han abierto la puerta –comentó nerviosa Hermione.

-¿No pasa nada? –preguntó Iria.

-Espera y verás –le dijo Clara.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Lucas-. Pues... yo no me siento raro.

-No... ni yo –le confirmó Ron.

-¿Dónde meterían la lista? –se preguntó Mauro.

-Pues creo que en el baúl –dijo Ron mientras lo veía desconfiado.

-Bueno... –Kelly-. ¿No pasa nada?

-¡Qué desconfiadas! –Clara.

-Es que no decir el hechizo... –Kelly

-Te recuerdo que nuestra primera norma es no decirlo... por si las pociones!... las paredes pueden tener oídos! –juró Marta, ya que una de sus materias favoritas, era pociones,

-Bueno –tranquilizó un poco el ambiente Iria-. Ahora va el mío...

Los chicos abren el baúl.

-Pues sigo sin sentirme raro-Lucas.

-Que pesado... –Mauro-... puede que nos pongan los hechizos al salir.

-Crees que solo eso... –Miguel-. No creo que nos dejen leerle y luego irnos.

-¡Es verdad! –Lucas-. ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado!

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Ron-. ¡Aquí está!

Todos lo cogen y se ponen a leer:

"Por Merlín! ¡Cómo podéis ser tan tontos! De verdad no creíais que sería tan fácil ¡Ja! No me creo que seáis compañeros nuestros... Bueno, y sin más dilaciones os diré que vais a probar en propia piel lo buena bruja que es Hermione.

-Creo que ya la encontraron –Hannah

-¿Cuál es el hechizo? –preguntó Marta.

-¡Ah! No puedo saltarme la primera norma... –Hermione.

-¡Oh! Vamos! –Clara.

-Ahora lo sabrás, ¡Salgamos al comedor!

-¿Para qué?

Los chicos sintieron que todo empezaba a dar vueltas, y veían miles de colores y...

¡PLOP!

En el escenarios, junto al grupo aparecieron cuatro chicos... ¡Eran ellos! ¡Qué les pasaba! Jajajajajaj... Mauro llevaba el pelo rosa chillón con la túnica a juego, Lucas el pelo y la túnica malva, Miguel verde fosforito y Ron amarillo fosforito... jajajaj... ¡Parecían unos payasos! Pero a más de una se le escapó un suspiro cuando sus túnicas se ajustaron al máximo, y marcaron todo.


End file.
